dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive58
Busy morning? And I thought I was signing on late. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:39, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Congrats, again :) Those pictures are really sweet. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:22, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I posted on the Black Lake. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:49, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Howdy You up for a Role-play? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:57, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :I don't know, anything you want xD I'm okay with anything you can come up with "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:01, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Posted "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:10, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Blocked at work Went to sign in today, and the wiki got blocked. :( i can still get on using my phone. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:14, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :reddit works. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:23, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ...and I'm there now, if you aren't busy. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:06, September 2, 2016 (UTC) If you haven't already Must strongly recommend you check out clintonkaine.com. I've only glanced at it, but I would love to hear your thoughts. :) Alex Jiskran 12:29, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Assuming you feel like it There's a Ferlen/Draco kicked off in the office. :) Alex Jiskran 00:45, September 4, 2016 (UTC) La Lune Bleue Hey there Bond I was wondering if my character Boomer could work at La Lune Bleue for a bit, until he starts up his own shop? Thanks! 00:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Hiii! Up for an Arthur/Sofia RP? :) :I don't know if you got it wrong intentionally or not, but... Slytherin won. :P : ::Do you want to change it? It's alright if not, just wondering. :: :::I feel we should RP Jordan and Melinda some time. :P Maybe not now since it's hard to keep up with English at the same time as an RP, but... hopefully soon? :) ::: Just wondering Is that RP your apart of on the forbidden forest page just you and someone else cause if it isn't, I've got a char that would be great for it cause he is an Animgus that can turn into a grizzly bear. You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Thank You :) Thank you so so much! :) It truly means so much! <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:16, September 6, 2016 (UTC) RE: I know that :P, I was asking Hecate if she knew. I was edit conflicted because and the timestamp was edited, which is why I was asking. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:32, September 7, 2016 (UTC) For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Would you want to RP Rose and Addison De Angelis sometime? Or anyone else of your choice? And if you don't mind me asking, could I talk to you? In one of my sandbox chats, please when you get the chance. Thank you! That's okay! I hope you have a good vacation and yeah, I can talk when you get back. On DARP! ...because I don't work today, and I'm at home :P Your post on Thomas/Elle. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:27, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sooo I just realized two things. 1. Your 5th year DARP anniversary just passed a couple of weeks ago. Congrats :D 2. Your DARP anniversary is the same day as Melinda's birthday. :P (off by just two years lol) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:54, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, I definitely didn't look at your page the night I created Melinda. Her birthday was totally random. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:48, September 9, 2016 (UTC) More Owls Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:46, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :When do you get back next week? Baby Prince is due next week Friday. But we can always make Charity deliver late. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:59, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Poor Charity. :P She'll be almost a week and a half late. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:03, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I promise there was a point :P Bradley knows she's having trouble balancing between her human instinct and the animal instinct. He knew that locking her in the cage would bring out her animal instinct... he wanted to see if she could fight that, and instead go back to the animal one. Obviously it didn't go over so well. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:30, September 9, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:29, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Bringing the concept of a dark side This is a suggestion Mr.Bond,I am Plas I joined this wiki last week and had been roleplaying since.I have thought however everything is perfectly poised around here circling the cannon Harry Potter except there are no dark followers.If DARP can afford a Dark Side with a proper roleplayer as their Leader and adults who have passed school and are over age (i.e <17.) can join the Dark Side.In this way we'll have a counter side containing the ministry,aurrors and the hogwarts-teachers and graduates along with international wizards.The wiki will grow and roleplaying will be more, there will be duels where neutral GMs will preside.There will be more locations and it'll be fun. This is a Idea Mr.Bond if you like it you can discuss with other admins. It will be great though.If this cannot be done I have no problem at all.Its just the idea came on my head and spoke to you. “YouKnow,' Who.” Category:YouKnowWho 05:33, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Ayy~ I was wondering if you were possibly down for an RP? :D RE: Quidditch doesn't interest him, so I don't think he'd watch any of the games, but he probably would come visit for a few days at some point during summer. Finally, finally, finally... Not at work. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:10, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, we can do Mal/Melinda. I'm always down for awkwardness. :P Hope's birthday was yesterday OOC (so about a week ago IC?) It's been awhile since we've done a Black Family RP. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Uhm... I guess maybe just Regan/Rose? Maybe if Ferlen/Hope work their way in naturally, that's fine :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:06, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Howdy You up for a RP? I'm okay with anything "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 18:57, September 23, 2016 (UTC) For Arthur If you have a moment... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Ah, I see. This is fine then too. So... I know you probably should have known earlier... but Leizel (Leif Reichert + Hazel Albertson) will be marrying soon, and uh... I kinda might need your help. I can give you details should you need them, of course. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Well, I think OOC is much better since we can get it done a lot quicker... but yeah. Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Good Afternoon! I'm home from work. :) What RPs would you like to do this week? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Melinda/Faith sounds good, and can happen whenever you want. :) I'll start Elle/Aydan now at Elle's place. Maybe we can do Thomas/Elle when that's done. :P When you say Melinda's going to change a lot, do I get to know what that means lol. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Did you wanna start Thomas/Elle now, or are you leaving soon? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :Did you want to do Melinda/Faith now? Or later? I'll start Thomas/Elle at the Cup. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:02, September 26, 2016 (UTC) RP? I was thinking Sofia and Arthur, or maybe Arthur and my new girl? :3 Let me know! :) Sure! Is the Merch Store alright? :3 Morning! I'll be around for a little while this morning, and then I work this afternoon. I might be around tomorrow when you're on, but it would only be for a little while as I work one job in the morning, and the other in the afternoon. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:23, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Ministry & RP I never responded to that owl. I'm sorry about that. After reading the Elle and Aydan RP, I'm thinking maybe Elle and Jenelle? I'm fine with whatever though. :/ Besides that, I'm wondering if you're allowed to approve or look at the registrations for the Ministry by any chance? I want to say you used to, but I'm not sure. Sweet. I don't know if Aydan or Jenelle would invite Elle to their place, but I'm fine if we want to say they did. On the flip side, we could do it here or even here. :P And, it's just Ck talked to Jisk about looking at the registration, but he acknowledged that he should and didn't two days now? I'm kind of confused and I'd kind of like Jenelle to have a job soon. I'm not sure if you can do anything with that or not. Jenelle interview Draco really should get back into the mainstream :P so I'll do it. :D Alex Jiskran 21:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Morning! I have to be at work in an hour, and then I'm going from there to my other job because I have a project I need to finish up. So this might be the only time we cross paths today. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:56, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it was down all day yesterday, too. :( I was hoping it would be back up today. No such luck. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:59, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Back :) I ended up not going into church today. I'll just make it a longer day tomorrow. Anything you'd like to RP? (Since Melinda/Faith seems to be done...) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, we can do Faith/Jaina at her apartment? Melinda/Charity maybe? Renee/Noelle? (Now that she's graduated... idk what you planned on doing with her :P) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, September 29, 2016 (UTC) RP? Today is the last day I'll be able to RP before I go, so... are you up for Sofia & Arthur now? :) Here, maybe? And thanks! :D I think I've settled everything already, but if anything suddenly pops up, I'll let you know. For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:31, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Are you around? Or are you posting in your sleep? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:23, October 1, 2016 (UTC)